


I'm Under Your Spell (Don't Release Me)

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire attack leaves Stiles missing memories and Scott lost somewhere still in its clutches. Peter offers an unorthodox solution. </p>
<p>(also there's hella porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Under Your Spell (Don't Release Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glory that is Steter Week.
> 
> Title from the song Me and My Imagination. Who knew Sophie Ellis Bextor would get me through all this erotic hypnosis pornography? 
> 
> All the hypnosis and sex here is consensual, just fyi.

“Stiles this isn’t going to work if you can’t relax.”

Stiles looks up at his boyfriend, exasperated. “I’m trying to relax. I’ve been trying to relax for like the last hour.” And it was true. They’d been at this since eight o’clock. “Maybe I’m just one of those people that can’t be hypnotized.”

“Stiles I’ve never met someone I can’t hypnotize. I don’t believe such a person exists. Sometimes it’s just a little more work, a little more patience. You need to stop stressing about Scott and focus for me, can you do that? If you want to get the memory back that the vampire took from you this is how we do it. We’ll find Scott as soon as you remember where he is, I promise.”

Stiles sighs heavily. He knows Peter is right. “Ok. We can try again. Lay it on me.”

“You know, I think we’ll try something different this time. Hold on.” Peter disappears from the bedroom into the bathroom and comes back with a small flat piece of wood with a hole in one end and a groove down the middle. This he places on the nightstand. In the hole he affixes a stick of incense and lights it with a match.

“Normally I wouldn’t use this on humans, since the effects can be rather strong, but perhaps strong is what you need right now.”

It smells sweet, almost cloyingly so, and Stiles instinctively holds his nose.

“No Stiles don’t try to fight it. Breathe in deeply for me, let it surround your senses. Just listen to my voice and breathe.”

Stiles obeys, though not without reluctance. He lays back down on the bed in their darkened bedroom and tries to breathe as deeply as he can stand. The incense doesn’t waste time in performing its job and Stiles’ limbs soon go heavy and limp of their own accord, his head lolling against the pillow.

“Holy hell Peter what is that stuff?”

“Family secret. I take it it’s working?”

“Shit yeah it’s working. I don’t think I could relax more if I tried.”

“You can and you will.” Peter lets his voice drop quiet and husky. “Listen to me now. I want you to find a spot on the ceiling, any spot will work so long as you can keep your eyes on just that spot. Have you got one?”

“Yeah I got it.” Stiles has to almost push the words past his lips.

“Good. I want you to focus on the spot and keep taking deep breaths for me, in through your nose out through your mouth. I’m going to count down from ten, and with each number I want you to feel your eyelids growing heavier and heavier, harder to keep focused, and when I reach one they’re going to feel so heavy you won’t be able to keep them open any longer. Are you ready? Ten…”

As Peter counts Stiles can actually feel it working, unlike the dozen other times they’d gotten this far. He almost wants to shout a hurrah, but, no, that would mess up his super cool funky trance vibe he’s got going. A little thrill goes through him then, this feels…better than he’d thought it would. Like a lot better. Peter reaches one and Stiles obediently lets his eyes slip closed. His head feels foggy, with the incense, and Peter’s words seem like the only thing that can pierce through it and reach his brain.

“We’re going to relax you further now. You’re doing so well for me Stiles. I want you to picture a ball of light, not something harsh, this light is soft and warm. I want you to imagine that the ball of light is hovering just at the top of your head. It’s going to touch you, and when it does you’ll feel waves of warmth and relaxation all through your body as it slowly moves its way to your feet. You’ll love this feeling, and you’ll relax ten times more than you thought possible. Keep breathing for me Stiles. It’s going to touch you in three, two, one. Now. Feel it now. That’s it. Good boy.”

Stiles moans. He can’t help himself. He feels like he’s been dunked in an especially nice bath, Peter’s words and the incense and the light cradling him. He feels fingers run through his hair, but he can’t tell anymore if it’s actually Peter touching him or just Peter telling him to feel the contact. The light reaches his abdomen and, wow, Peter wasn’t kidding about the warmth. Maybe Stiles should have taken off more than his shirt.

Peter must be able to smell his arousal. “Mmm. You like that don’t you? How do you feel right now Stiles?”

Stiles’ speech is slurred, but he manages to communicate well enough. “Good. Nice. Real nice.”

“Oh my sweet boy, I can make you feel so much nicer. But not yet. Soon. For now, I want you to let that ball of light go right down into your toes. I want you to relax even your toes for me. Are they relaxed? Good. We’re going to try a little experiment. I want you to focus your awareness on your left arm. Let your arm grow even heavier, like weights are tied to it. Let it grow so heavy that you couldn’t lift your left arm even if you tried with all your strength. When you feel ready, try to lift your arm for me.”

Stiles struggles, but his arm is glued to the bed. No matter how he tugs there’s just no way he could possibly lift it even an inch.

“Alright Stiles, you can stop trying. Stop now. I want you to picture a flight of stairs in your mind. Ten steps, each one representing a deeper level of your subconsciousness. I want you to walk down those stairs with me, one at a time. Ten, stepping on the first step now, feeling yourself fall deeper into trance. Nine, letting your mind go blank. Eight, feeling yourself open to suggestion, feeling yourself wanting to reach the bottom. Seven, stepping down into your mind, going so deep for me. Six, you’re doing so well Stiles, keep going. Five, you can almost see what’s at the bottom now. Four, ten times deeper, ten times more relaxed. Three, you can see it now, there’s a door at the bottom of the stairs. Two, take another step Stiles, that’s it. One, the last step, you’re down so far now, almost at the door. When I get to zero I want you to place your hand on the doorknob. Don’t open it just rest your hand there. So relaxed for me. And zero.”

Stiles touches the door. Electricity seems to spark between him and it as his fingers connect with the brass knob. Whatever’s behind the door, Stiles knows, is of great importance. But Peter hasn’t yet told him what’s behind the door.

“On the other side of that door, Stiles, is a perfect memory of everything that happened to you and Scott yesterday,” Peter begins, but Stiles shakes his head. All the warm nice feelings are gone now. No. No he doesn’t want to open the door anymore. A black shadow is spilling out from the crack at the bottom and coming towards Stiles he can’t—

“Stiles? Don’t retreat Stiles. You have to stay with it. You have to remember Stiles. Remember where he held you and Scott, remember the memories he took. You have to open the door. I’m right here, right in your head with you. I won’t let any harm come to you, you have to trust me and _open the door_.”

Peter’s voice is like a flame in the darkness. Stiles clings to it, and strengthens his resolve. Peter is right, he has to open the door for Scott. For his brother. He has to find Scott.

Stiles puts his hand back on the doorknob.

When he pushes it open, it’s not like watching a movie, or like a flashback sequence. He’s suddenly right back in the room again, Scott shackled to the wall and himself tied to a chair. The vampire is in the room too. He’s saying something that Stiles can’t make out. It’s not important though, he has to figure out where he is. There’s brick, and a table with Stiles’ chair, and something that look eerily like an altar set up on the wall closest to the stairs. Stairs? Ok, so they’re in something that has at least one level above them. Then Stiles realizes why the walls strike him as odd. The brick, it’s all black. Charred, like there was a—Stiles knows where he is.

“The Hale house, Scott’s in the basement of the Hale house. There must be something masking his scent because Derek checked there earlier and he didn’t sense Scott, but that’s where he is.”

“Ok. Ok good. Good Stiles you’ve done so well. You’ve saved him Stiles, I’m so proud of you. I want you to float for me now, let out all that tension and just drift. Feel the light come back. Hold it for me, inside your chest, let the feeling of the light take you back down.” Stiles feels Peter run a hand over his brow, smoothing over the creases.

Peter leaves him then, though Stiles doesn’t know how much time passes. He feels safe here, in this void with his light. He knows that Peter will protect him no matter what happens next.

Peter’s voice is gentle when he finally returns. “Derek and Kira and Allison are going to get Scott, he’ll be safe now. You saved the day, and I think you deserve a reward for that. Would you like a reward?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I want you to focus on your light. It’s still warm, but it’s starting to tingle. You can feel it tingling in your chest now, and all down your arms. It feels good, doesn’t it? You feel so good right now. So at peace, so relaxed. But the light isn’t where you want to feel it most is it?”

“ _Peter_ ,” Stiles whines.

Peter laughs softly, “Now Stiles, have you forgotten your manners? You’ll have to ask more nicely than that.”

“ _Please_ Peter.”

“That’s it. You’re a good boy Stiles. Feel the light slipping lower now, feel it tingle down between your legs. You love the way that feels. It’s making you aroused, isn’t it? Let it happen, let yourself get hard for me.”

It’s like a strange inside-out vibrator. Stiles can’t help but squirm a little, buck up into the pleasure.

“You find that your hands move now, easily and freely over your body. Allow yourself to explore _yourself_. Feel your nipples, make them stiff for me. That’s it, you’re so obedient. Now I want you to reach down and take your cock out, give it a stroke, just the one. Circle your thumb over the head and stroke back down. No no, not that fast. Make it count. Keep stroking, up and down, slowly now. Eventually you’re going to realize that it’s not your hand on your cock, it’s mine. You feel me stroking your cock and you go deeper.”

Stiles wishes Peter would go faster. Then he does go deeper and he isn’t wishing anything at all, simply obeying whatever commands Peter gives without question or complaint. Peter speeds his hand up after a time, sticks his nail into Stiles’ slit and cups his balls. It’s good, better than good, but Peter won’t let him come until he says.

“You feel me slide a finger inside you. It doesn’t hurt, all you can feel is pleasure. So much pleasure. The tingling between your legs and my hand on your cock and now my fingers inside. It’s all slowly building to a head. You want so badly to come but you can’t until I give you permission. You feel me stroking you faster now, fucking you harder on my fingers, three of them. I’m hitting that special spot inside you, the one that makes you cry out. Let me hear you Stiles, don’t keep quiet. My perfect sweet obedient good boy. I’m going to count to five, and on five your aching balls are going to release all that hot come all over my hand and my cock is going to spill deep in your ass. Because it _is_ my cock fucking you now, can’t you feel it?”

Stiles can. He’s going to go mad if Peter doesn’t let him come soon.

“One, stroke harder for me. Two, feel me thrusting in and out, faster and faster. Three, so close now, you’re going to make such a mess aren’t you? Four, keep stroking, feeling my hand there, right where you need it most. Five. Come now. Come for me Stiles. That’s it, shoot all over the place. Feel me inside you, coming at the same time, making your tight hole all sloppy and fucked out. Let all your come go flying up your shaft, get it on your damn chin.”

Peter goes silent for some minutes while Stiles gets his breathing back under control.

“Good boy. You did so well. I want you to come up now, but pace yourself. Open your eyes only when you feel comfortable doing so.”

Stiles feels his body gradually come back online, then his mind. The incense has burnt down to nothing, and the drugged effect it had over Stiles is now gone. He opens his eyes and there’s Peter, smiling at him fondly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Considering all I did was pretty much lay there, kinda worn out actually.” Peter laughs and ruffles his hair.

“That’s somewhat to be expected. You went rather farther down than I’d normally take someone their first time. But you handled it very well, I’m impressed.”

“So you talked to Derek? They went to get Scott?”

“They did. I expect we’ll hear from our favorite alpha once more in a few hours. You should rest now darling, I’ll wake you up when Derek calls back.”

Stiles yawns, like Peter’s voice still holds power over his mind. (It does.) “Hey Peter?”

“Yes?”

“Do you um, do you think we could maybe do that again? Not the scary memory retrieval part but the, that other bit? The bit where you can make me have the craziest orgasm of my life just with your voice?”

“I suppose we could arrange something.” Peter’s eyes twinkle with mischief and Stiles can’t resist tugging him down into a kiss.

“Not that I’m about to give up plain old actually-touching-me sex with you, because that is also super hot.”

“But of course.”

Stiles lightly punches his arm. “Asshole. You know just what you do to me don’t you?”

“Call it a talent of mine.” Peter gets off the bed, though Stiles tries to keep him there. Peter merely lifts Stiles’ hands in his own, tucking them back down at Stiles’ sides.

Stiles watches Peter as he leaves to go wait for the phone, eyes half lidded with sleep and already plotting what he’s going to ask Peter to do their next session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Steter Week!


End file.
